The deal
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Trafalgar Law wants his relationship with Eustass Kid to be public, something the redhead has always refused. Up until now. He has only one ocondition... Kid x Law


It's officially May 20th here at Spain, and that means it's my birthday~~ I'm 21 now, and to celebrate I'm publishing three things in English: the last chapter of Romance, an one-shot and the first chapter of my new story :)

This story is a friend's fault, she sent me a certain link and this was born.

Beta-read by my dear **Dearshul** ^-^

* * *

**The deal**

Trafalgar Law lay in bed, his head rested on his boyfriend's, Eustass Kid's, chest, enjoying the calmness of the moment.

Kid's hand, the one that had been tracing circles on his back, stopped, and Law knew what he was about to say even before he spoke. After all, he could see the clock too.

"We should get out of bed or we'll be late."

"We could stay." Law suggested, pressing his body against Kid's and draping one of his legs over the redhead's.

Kid chuckled, but lightly shoved Law off of himself.

"Sounds tempting, but we've missed too many classes, people could begin suspecting something." The redhead said, standing up from the bed.

Law stayed lying where he was, trailing his gaze after his boyfriend and enjoying the sight his naked body gave him while moving around the bedroom.

"We wouldn't need to worry about being found out about if we made our relationship public." Law said, though he already knew the answer he was about to get.

This had begun months ago, when their relationship progressed beyond what it started as, an occasional shag after a fight. At first Law had been comfortable with the situation: having sex with Kid in private and keeping their apparent enmity in public had been even fun. But then their relationship evolved and Kid refused adamantly to let anybody know about it, not even their closest friends, and insisted to keep up the appearance that they hated each other to death.

As fun as it was fighting with Kid every so often in class and scare their classmates, Law was rapidly getting tired of the situation.

"That you don't have any problems with getting out of the closet doesn't mean I don't, as well.

And there was the answer Kid had given him every Monday morning these past three months when, after spending the whole weekend together at the redhead's house, Law proposed this.

Sighing, annoyed, Law got out of bed as well and went to the closet, where he already had a bunch his clothes stored.

"Not that I like it a lot, but we could reach an agreement."

Law stopped and turned to look at him, surprised. Kid was looking at him with that deliciously twisted grin of his, and Law found himself answering it with a smirk of his own.

"Really? And what sort of agreement would we be talking about, Eustass-ya?"

Kid grabbed a bag Law hadn't noticed from the top of the dresser and took something out from it, showing it to the other. Law felt his cock react at what his eyes were seeing, and licked his lower lip: the object the redhead was showing him resembled a sort of black, synthetic, suppository of around two and a half inches long accompanied by a small remote control.

Law knew perfectly well what that object was, and felt a shudder running down his body just by seeing it. That was crazy, a delicious sort of crazy; the mere idea of which excited him.

With a huge grin, Kid explained his proposition.

"If you can stay until lunch time with this, without jerking off, asking me to help you or generally doing anything to relieve yourself in any way, then I'll get out of the closet at lunch time."

"And if I am found out?" Law asked, trying hard to appear nonchalance even though his body had already accepted.

Kid's grin became considerably more crooked.

"Then we'll have a laugh and your reputation will become even weirder."

* * *

Going to class was something that, by itself, didn't bother Eustass Kid, but dealing with those idiots known as his classmates was a whole different matter. Aside from his friends, almost every one of the school's students feared him, and he could count with the fingers of one hand those who actually had the guts to face him, Law being one of them.

Kid had to control himself not to burst out laughing when he saw the expression of absolute astonishment, soon morphed into fear, when people saw him sit down next to Law at class, the dark haired boy barely sparing him a haughty glance before going back to his lecture.

The redhead took a hand to his pants' pocket, and next to him, Law tensed his back completely straight and hands tightly fisted.

Chuckling lowly, Kid asked:

"What's the matter, Trafalgar? I'm making you nervous?"

The other grit his teeth before answering, somehow managing to make his voice sound bored.

"Not at all, it's simply that having such sheer stupidity near doesn't fit too well with my stomach."

"Oh? Really?"

Kid pressed another button on the remote and Law tensed even more, discreetly pressing his body against the chair and glaring daggers at him.

Holding the impulse to laugh openly and trying not to think what Law must have been feeling at the moment, Kid mentally thanked whoever came up with such a great idea, and for it to be silent enough not to be heard above the class' general clatter.

He crouched on the chair to open his bag and took his things out just when the teacher entered the room.

* * *

Going from one class to the next were one of the moments Law liked the least in the whole day. The hallways were always bustling with students going hurriedly to their next class and most of the time you had to shove people to advance.

Law let out a barely muffled exclamation when he felt the vibrations begin once again inside him, brushing against his prostate and sending a pleasurable feeling through his body that made him congratulate himself once again on having decided to wear the long coat instead of the short one that day.

He heard a laugh a couple of steps behind and glared murderously around, missing his intended target, before resuming walking, gritting his teeth to hold in any reaction, be it a sound or an expression.

Certainly, Kid had made sure to put it well. The sensations coursing his body at that very moment would have him moaning and moving for more were they in private.

* * *

Kid had to bite the inside of his cheek to not burst out laughing when Law gasped and the pen fell from his hand, attracting with that the teacher's attention.

"Is everything fine, Trafalgar?" Mr. Smoker asked gruffly, and Kid had to stop low, feigning to look for something in his bag, to hide his grin.

Smoker couldn't stand Law ever since the incident with the dead rat the man found in a container in Law's desk, and the feeling was mutual.

"Yes, it's just that my neck hurts."

Under the table, Law kicked Kid on the shin.

Smoker must have made a skeptical expression, because Law elaborated.

"I haven't slept well."

A snort, and Kid saw the man's feet walking away.

The redhead sat back up and directed a huge grin at Law.

Law kicked him again.

* * *

This time Kid burst out laughing when, during a basketball match at physical education, Law fell to the floor. He probably shouldn't have pressed a button while the other ran, but the scene was so good it was worth it.

That was, of course, until the ball hit him square on the face.

A couple of yells from the teacher and both boys were on the hall in their way to the infirmary to get their bruises looked at, and there was no one in sight. Kid walked with his hands shoved into his pants' pockets and Law, after giving him another glare, had decided to walk ahead of him, showing a nice perspective of his ass that would have been much better had Law not wore his coat right after getting out of the class.

Finally, Law spoke:

"That was dangerous, Eustass-ya. I could have been really hurt."

Kid knew he was right, and clicked his tongue before answering.

"I haven't said I wouldn't do everything I could to make you lose." Then he grinned widely. "If you want me to stop, you just need to ask."

"You know I won't."

"Really?" Kid traced the remote with one of his fingers and activated one of the programs, grinning more when with that Law stopped in his tracks and his shoulders tensed.

Kid advanced until he could stand before the other and turn to look at him. Law's lips were on a firm line and his eyes shined with determination.

"If you asked, we could go into those bathrooms right now," he pointed to a door a few feet away, "and I would make sure to compensate your hard time. I could suck you off until you came into my mouth, or pound into you until you screamed my name, or even both." Kid spoke, changing the intensity and speed of the vibrations as we did so.

Law was silent for a moment, and Kid almost thought he had him, but then the other smirked.

"There's only half an hour left for lunch, Eustass-ya." He whispered, probably because that was the only way in which he could control his voice.

Chuckling, Kid pressed the off button and resumed walking.

He had been sure, since the idea formed in his mind, that Law would resist, but he didn't lose anything for trying.

And, in a way, it would be refreshing once their relationship became public.

* * *

At lunch time the cafeteria was always filled with laughter, arguments, people trying to slip in the line to get their food faster and anything else you could find in a high school cafeteria. All that activity dimmed suddenly when people began to notice that Eustass Kid had just stopped in front of Trafalgar Law in the middle of the room.

The most cautious people began to inch away from them, aware that those two usually ended up arguing, and more than once exchanging blows.

No one expected what happened next.

"You win, do whatever you want." Kid said, and some people looked at each other, confused at those words.

Law advanced the two steps that separated them and, stunning all presents, grabbed Kid from his jacket and pulled him down, Law himself tilting his head up and kissing him. The astonishment was even worse when Kid, instead of punching him, not only answered the kiss, but grabbed Law from the nape and deepened it.

They kissed like that for long minutes, stunned silence surrounding them until they finally parted, a trail of saliva still joining their mouths.

Then Kid spoke:

"Let's skip the rest of the classes."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."

It was over a minute since both boys left the cafeteria for the first person to speak, and in a matter of seconds everyone present was speculating about what they had just seen.

**The End**


End file.
